An apparatus suitable for teaching infants in daycare and kindergarten classes how to tie shoe laces must meet certain criterion. It is important that everyone in the class can see. The apparatus must, therefore, be visible at a distance for demonstration purposes. Due to space constraints, most kindergartens have only limited room for storage. It is, therefore, important that the apparatus be readily stored.